roblox_phantom_forcesfandomcom-20200223-history
X95 SMG
}} The X95 SMG is an Israeli Personal Defense Weapon. It is unlocked at rank 115, or it can be purchased with credits. History In the 2000s, Israel Weapon Industries started to phrase out the Uzi production lines, including the the standard Uzi and Mini Uzi. The X95 Micro Tarvor (MTAR) project, alongside of being a more compact rifle platform, was also designed as a replacement for the full size Uzi sub-machinegun. This was developed to ease the training, number of spare parts and overall cost compare to two independent weapon systems. Unlike the X95 rifle/carbine configuration, which uses the long-stroke gas system, the SMG configuration uses a blowback closed bolt system. The X95 SMG uses the same magazine as the Uzi. In-Game ''General Information The X95 SMG is one of the more interesting SMGs available in-game. Damage is below average, being a four-shot kill (3SK) up close and increasing to a 6SK at the end of its damage drop off. However, the weapon also boasts a modest 1.1x torso multiplier, which makes the X95 SMG a 3SK up until approximately 55 studs. Range is average for a PDW, with damage beginning to drop off at 45 studs and ceasing at 130 studs. Muzzle velocity is also typical for its class, at 2000 studs per second. Rate of fire (RoF) is slightly below average for its class, at 750 RPM. This results in the time to kill (TTK) of the X95 SMG being average up close, but poorer at longer distances when compared to other PDWs. Magazine capacity is slightly above average, at 32+1 rounds capacity. Ammunition reserves are also higher too, at 160 rounds, for a total ammunition count of 192; a cut above most PDWs. Reload times are typical for most PDWs, at 2.5 seconds for a tactical reload and 3.4 seconds for an empty reload. Usage & Tactics The X95 SMG bears some similarities to the Uzi. Many of its statistics are similar, albeit with a close quarters flair. Where other PDWs can stretch their legs further than the X95 can, the X95 SMG plays to the midrange of what PDWs can offer. Sitting in an archetype that is most similar to carbines, the X95 SMG is focused on providing a well-rounded weapon for moderate range engagements. Attempting to engage too closely may result in premature death, especially when going toe-to-toe with commonly found PDWs that offer much faster firerates. Attempting to engage at too far a range shows just how weak the X95 SMG is at distance despite its better than average ranged performance. In short, the weapon has a sweet spot. When enemies are within that range, which is about 25 to 60 studs, the X95 SMG can make quick work of multiple enemies without concern. The slightly deeper magazine and lower-than-average firerate, combined with the weapon's reasonable handling mechanics, allows the X95 SMG to provide results. They will not be impressive, but they will be dependable and consistent results. Conclusion Overall, the X95 SMG offers a relatively balanced package that much like other members of its family focuses on consistency. '''Pros & Cons' Pros: * Higher ammunition reserve for magazine size than other weapons of similar magazine size. * Very clear iron sights. * Fast tactical reload. Cons: * Strong model recoil, large spread pattern. Trivia * The X95 SMG in-game is the flattop version. ** It has a full hand trigger guard, which is optional from the manufacturer. * The X95 SMG uses the IWI's 32 rounds magazine, which is also commonly used with the Uzi. 'References' Category:Tavor Family